bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Marnie Jones
Marnie Jones is an original character created by ProfessorPineapple. She's the cousin of Crystal Jones, but not related to any other Joneses who may or may not attend Bullworth. About Marnie Jones is the only female Prefect at Bullworth Academy. In addition to patrolling the main campus, she's also responsible for the well-being of the girls' dormitory. She sometimes runs personal errands for the teachers and staff. It's an unspoken rule that Marnie is the only Prefect allowed to use force with female students. She likes to make a show of the power she holds over students, and blatantly abuses her power when the adults aren't around. She sometimes keeps confiscated items for herself, and gives students harsher punishments than necessary if she personally dislikes them. However, Marnie can be bribed into looking the other way, or even punishing another student without any real justification. She also pressures Constantinos Brakus and Louis Luna into paying her so she won't tell Crabblesnitch that they're gambling on school property - she takes a 50% cut from Penalty Shots and Keep Ups. Social Standing Marnie's never been popular, and becoming a Prefect has hurt her reputation more than it's helped her. Her former close friend, Eunice Pound, doesn't like to be seen with her much during school hours. Eunice says it's because the power's gone to her head, but Marnie's pretty sure she just doesn't want to look like a narc. However, little kids know and trust her, because she punishes bad students. Marnie likes to pal around with them - in a teasing big sister kind of way. Marnie's fiercely protective of them, as she is with the other non-clique students, though the older kids tend to avoid her. Marnie's also become a bit of a teacher's pet, running errands and catching truants for them. Miss Danvers tends to share gossip with her when she swings by the main office - Marnie isn't sure if it's because Miss Danvers wants to relate to the young people at Bullworth, or because neither of them have anyone else to gossip with. Either way, Marnie finds it really sad. (But not sad enough to stop listening.) She doesn't have any special standing within the Prefects. Aside from having sole jurisdiction over the girls' dorm, she has all the same responsibilities as the others. She and Karl Branting have gravitated toward each other, even to the extent of hanging out outside of school. She likes him because he's the least corrupt of the bunch, and he likes her because he has no idea about all the bribe money stashed under her mattress. Romance? Marnie only has one love, and that's justice. A bitter, self-serving, vindictive kind of justice, but justice all the same. ...That Hopkins kid is pretty cute, though. Physical Characteristics Marnie stands at 5' 10", and is a little over 200lbs. She has stringy, white-blonde hair, wound back in a tight bun, with short bangs. Her hair tends to be a little disheveled, with loose locks and flyaway strands. She has six dark moles on her face - two on her right temple, one on the right side of her chin, and three on her left cheek. Marnie has broad shoulders and a thick, sturdy build. With an almost-equal ratio of muscle to fat, she packs a hell of a punch, but gets winded easily. Because of this, and because she really can't be bothered, she doesn't chase after runaway students for very long. However, her grapples are inescapable, and she's not above tackling a troublemaker to the floor. Her typical uniform is a blue Prefects' blazer with brown elbow patches, over a white button-up shirt with a red tie. She wears a grey, pleated, above-the-knee skirt, black knee-high socks with little red bows, and shiny brown loafers. She always has a pair of bike shorts under her skirt. In the wintertime, she wears grey slacks with brown boots, a blue double-breasted peacoat with a Prefect emblem, a dark green scarf with a matching beret pulled down over her ears. Outside of school, her typical clothing is somewhat frumpy and outdated, with baggy tops and cardigan, long skirts, or long, shapeless dresses. She wears a lot of earthy tones, with unflattering patterns. When out of uniform, she always wears a golden maple leaf pendant on a long, delicate gold chain. Background Marnie Jones was sent to Bullworth at age 11, because both of her parents are Bullworth alumni. Her mother is an aging showgirl, and her father may or may not sell stolen TVs and satellite cable dishes. She also has an aunt and an older cousin, Crystal, who live nearby in Blue Skies Industrial Park. As a child Marnie was quiet and bookish, and due to her size and the moles on her face, she was the target of bullying. Like many other students, her early years at Bullworth were horrible. She had very few friends, and kept to herself. She hit a growth spurt when she got a little older, and learned that the bullying let up a little when she started to hit back. But she would get punished along with the people bullying her, so she tried to avoid fights. She knew there had to be a better way. In the summer before her junior year, her mother worried about her self-esteem, and offered to pay for her to take a class, hoping Marnie could make some friends. Marnie chose self-defense classes. She didn't learn much in the way of techniques, but she learned how to throw her weight around. That year, when she returned to Bullworth, she approached Doctor Crabblesnitch about becoming a Prefect. Initially, Marnie wanted to make Bullworth a safer place for everybody. And honestly, she still does. But her vindictive streak has only grown worse now that she has the power to act on it. She finds ways to justify punishing, harassing, and blackmailing students that she dislikes, and bends the rules to suit her personal needs. In a way, Marnie's aware of her hypocritical nature, but she doesn't care to confront it just yet. This is the most fun she's ever had at Bullworth Academy. Category:Original Characters Category:Fanfictional Girls Category:Fanfictional Prefects Category:Fanfictional Students